Battlefield
by Loise
Summary: It's the end. A grief ravaged Draco faces a defeated Ron. In the end, Ginny is all that matters. Slight HBP spoilers.


Battlefield

Draco Malfoy loved Ginevra Weasley, he did, but that didn't make him a less devoted servant to the Dark Lord. In many ways he had become more so. Draco wanted the war to end so he could wed her.

Right now she was held from him, the Light and their cohorts were imprisoning her away from him. An angry expression flashed across Draco's face as his lips twisted into a grimace. No doubt, Draco thought darkly, Potty was involved some how, he had eyes for her, Draco recalled.

Draco Malfoy looked down at the ruined Ron Weasley. Half of his face was covered in blood, but he only smiled ruefully as Draco pointed his wand at him.

"So... This is it?" Ron asked, his voice rasping but in surprising good humour as he gazed into Draco's eyes bypassing the rigid wand that could spell his death.

Looking at him, Draco frowned as if coming to a great decision and shook his head, "No, as much as I loathe you," Draco smirked, "And believe me I do. I'm not going to kill you."

"Why?" A confused expression crossed Ron's face as he struggled to assmue a more upright position, wincing in pain as his ribs protested. Draco took no notice and didn't make a motion to help Ron.

"You know why." Draco stated it like it was the most obvious thing in world.

Ron shook his head.

"No, I don't. We're enemies, we hate each other. We have always done so. Why? Why would you do this to me? Or do you want to torture me? Is that it? Is it?"

"Weasel, that isn't it." Draco was becoming confused, pale brows knotting together as he stared at Ron with a perplexing expression.

"Then..." Ron prodded, spurred on and willing to humour Draco. He was also curious of what Draco might say.

"I love your sister."

Ron's eyes widened and for a moment he forgot to breath. He wheezed and choked on a mouthful of blood as he gazed at the haughty, pale boy.

"Oh..."

"I have loved her for some time now. All of what I have done has been for her." Draco sounded tired, almost disgusted, but overwhelmingly pleased.

"Look, Malfoy," Ron said quickly.

"I just want her now. The was is over. You have lost. I have won. I just want her." He was whining like a child, his hands clenching as he closed his eyes for one brief second, seeing a flash of red hair not the hundreds of bodies.

"Malfoy," Ron said almost kindly, looking at him with some pity. "She's dead. Ginny," his voice caught, "She's dead. She died in our sixth year, remember?"

"You're lying." Draco looked mad, as if he couldn't believe anyone would say this.

"Not about this I wouldn't. She's my sister. I love her."

"You have to be lying. all of this, all that I did, was for her!"

Ron sighed, "I can't believe I actually feel sorry for you..."

Breathing quickly, Draco stared down at Ron with wide, wild eyes and he tried to make sense of the situation. The wand in his hand quivered as he harshly swallowed.

"Ginny?" Draco whispered, helplessly and childishly.

"She's dead Malfoy? Don't you remember?"

Staring at the bleeding Ron, Draco shook his head, unable to close his eyes. "No. Nothing... She was laughing when I last saw her."

Frowning, as he pressed a hand against his ribs, blood escaping between his fingers, Ron asked, "But you were there? You were the one who - " and stopped abruptly, as Draco's wand arm straightened.

"I don't care. You must be lying. I wouldn't have done this!" He near yelled as he waved his arms around the battlefield, "If not for her," Draco ended softly.

In front of him, Ron's eyes lit up as he gazed just behind Draco's shoulders. "She was killed," Ron drove in, "By Death Eaters. By your own father!"

"No..." Draco whispered, "I don't remember it, I don't remember her dying."

"She didn't die slowly, Malfoy, she was stuck in a hospital bed for weeks. Weeks! Lying there, motionless as her eyes stared unseeing up at you. She hardly breathed - "

"Stop," Draco whispered brokenly, "I don't want to know." He fell to his knees, his hands covering his eyes as Ron gasped for breath beside him.

"Malfoy."

A different voice, a softer voice, a female voice. Draco raised his head and looked behind him. "No," his gray eyes blurred as he collapsed on the ground hit by a blue streak of light.

"Ron," the cloaked Death Eater addressed, "You have changed, I think, for the better. You still haven't grown into that nose of yours but."

"Ginny! But I saw you die! I felt your last breath of my cheek... I was at your funeral. You're dead Ginny, dead..." Ron cried out as he lost feeling in his legs.

"Dear sweet brother, do you really think I would die so easily?" She shook her head, "No, but then again, you don't know me very well at all."

"What's going on Ginny?" Ron yelled as he stared at the masked face of his sister, "This isn't really you is it? You have to be an imposter, you have to be..."

She removed the mask and let in drop to the blood soaked ground. A cruel smirk lit up her face and even with the long scar down her left side she still looked beautiful.

"Brother," she whispered, "This was all part of the war. Losses, wins... I was a loss for the Light and a win for the Dark. You were going to lose, Ronniekins, I just had to make sure of it."

"Everyone, everyone thought you dead. No. Malfoy didn't. Why did he think you alive?" Ron shivered as her brown eyes narrowed.

"Because he was weak, and couldn't do the task that was set to him, Ron. He loved me Ron," she shrugged, "Or maybe he was obsessed for me, I care not. He needed to be strong, I was a useful means."

"It's all a game to you, isn't it? This is all..."

"Madness." She finished, raising her wand and pointing it at him.


End file.
